kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.
is the second story in the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 21, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot The episode starts off when Sector V is chained to an iceberg and The DCFDTL are about to smash them. Suddenly, Lenny the boy with the helmet accidentally pulls a lever and sends The DCFDTL shooting off, saving Sector V's lives. On the way back to the treehouse, Numbuh 35 flies by and tells Sector V to report to Moonbase. On the Moonbase, Numbuh 274 tells them to share top-secret files with an undercover spy, which turns out to be Lenny, but Numbuh 4 attacks him impulsively, causing the rest to pull him off him. Lenny then explains how the adults (as well as the DCFDTL) are able to manage due to drinking coffee, and is planning to cut off their coffee supply. The team then heads to the Coffee Drilling Rig. Sector V does a perfect impersonation of the DCFDTL (which Lenny comments that they're pretty good at). However, when the say the password ("sheep"), Cuppa Joe rejects the password, starting to catch on, and tries to shoot them down. Knocked out of the air, the team uses the KND S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. to reach the Coffee Drilling Rig underwater. However, they are then attacked by Delightful Depth Charges, causing Numbuh 5 to fall out of the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. and the rest to surrender. Back on the Coffee Drilling Rig, Lenny attempts to attack Cuppa Joe, but since Cuppa Joe was running on six cups of coffee, he was too fast for them. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 rides a hammerhead shark into one of the coffee pipes underwater, causing it to break and her to fall in and forcefully drink the coffee. When she bursts out of the other end of the pipe, she is all hyped up on coffee and frenetically battles Cuppa Joe. Although she ran out of energy quickly, Numbuh 5 managed to trap Cuppa Joe in whipped cream at the end. It is then revealed that the DCFDTL were there the entire time, and it was revealed that Lenny had deceived the KND and was not sent to be an undercover spy but to steal the top-secret files. After taking their Lenny back, the DCFDTL throw Sector V back into the ocean. Numbuh 4 starts to panic, since he can't swim. However, they are rescued by submarine, where Numbuh 274 meets up with them atop a ship, greeting each other with salute, expect Numbuh Four, who doesn't get it. He demands to know what's going on. The KND knew it was not wise to trust one of the DCFDTL, so the "top-secret files" turned out to be a bomb, and upon opening it, the entire Coffee Drilling Rig was destroyed in a giant explosion. Right before the bomb goes off, four of the Delightful Children have this to say, "Lenny, you're an idiot." As the Rig explodes, Numbuh 4, who suddenly gets it now, replies that is really good! Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 35 (debut) *Numbuh 274, Allies *Lenny (undercover spy) Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Cuppa Joe (debut) *Coffee Workers (debut) Locations *Iceberg *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Coffee Drilling Rig 2x4 Technology *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *S.K.I.D.O.O.D. *S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. *Numbuh 274's submarine *Popcorn Bomb Villain Technology *Hammer Wacky Ship *Delightful Helicopter *Coffee Bean Turrets *Derrick Transcript Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This episode is the first and only to feature Cuppa Joe as a major villain. *This episode is the only time DCFDTL split apart. *This is the first episode that mentions the fact Numbuh 4 can't swim. *When Numbuh 4 attacks Lenny, he tears off her necktie, but Lenny's necktie appears unharmed despite it just being torn seconds ago. *The Coffee Drilling Rig is a parody of an oil drilling rig which is used to drill for oil. *According to Lenny, the Delightful Children always take an hour long nap after a mission. *Lenny parodies Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Dark Empire I; both figures had to join forces with their enemies to defeat them (Lenny sided with the KND to steal the top-secret files while Luke Skywalker became Emperor Palpatine's apprentice to defeat the dark side within himself), although Lenny may have actually '''wanted '''to help the KND. It's possible that Lenny managed to fight the "delightfulization" effects for a while since he acted independently and briefly helped the KND. However, in the end, it turns out Lenny was faking it all along and was sent by the Delightful Children to go undercover and manipulate the KND into giving him the top-secret files. But the KND (except Numbuh 4) knew Lenny was tricking them from the start and he would double-cross them sooner or later, so they turned the tables by rigging the files with a bomb. *This is the first of three instances when Numbuh 4 almost reveals his crush on Numbuh 3. He believes that they are done for, and says, "Uh...Numbuh Three? I've always wanted t-to tell you somethin'..." To which Numbuh Three, misinterpreting his meaning, says, "You don't have to say it, Numbuh Four. I know you really love Rainbow Monkeys too!" Numbuh 4 shakes his head, and his eyes get big as he says, "No no no, i-it's not that, it's-" only to be interrupted by the DCFDTL. * When Cuppa Joe says "Say, do I know you?" to Lenny, he may have recognized him from the DCFDTL, but not exactly sure of it since Lenny did not have his helmet on. Production Notes * Although "Operation: B.E.A.C.H." and "Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R." were aired on May 21, 2004, they were produced in 2003 according to the credits. They were the last episodes to be produced in 2003. Gallery Kuki (Operation- U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.).png It's.jpg Images (6).jpg Cuppa Joe.jpg Derrick.jpg U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. Category:Season 2 Category:Team episodes